


Puto Bumbong

by Jaehyunie_14



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaehyunie_14/pseuds/Jaehyunie_14
Summary: ‘I wish... na safe at masaya po lagi si Papa kahit na hindi nya kami kasama ngayong pasko. Sana po masaya parin syang magcecelebrate. At saka I wish na magkajo-‘“Manong! Luto na po ba lahat?”Naputol ang pagwiwish ni Doyoung dahil sa lakas ng pagsasalita ng dumating. Inis na nilingon ni Doyoung kung sino ito at napanganga sya ng mamukaan ang bagong dating.Jung Jaehyun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, implied markhyuck - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Puto Bumbong

“MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” 

Yan. Yan ang maririnig mo mula sa labas ng bahay ng mga Kim. Ang napakalakas na sigaw ng panganay na si Doyoung sa pagtawag sa kanyang   
ina. 

“Ano ba yan Dongyoung! Ang ingay ingay gabi na! Ano ba yon?!” sigaw pabalik ni Mama Kim sa anak.

“Alam nyo, pareho lang kayong maingay ma. Sinigawan mo rin eh.” ani ng bunsong si Donghyuck mula sa posisyon nito sa tapat ng TV. 

“Baka gusto mong mabatukan dyan bata ka?! Nakoooo mamimilosopo pa!” sagot ni Mama Kim sabay aktong babatukan ang anak.

Natahimik nalang si Donghyuck sa takot na baka tuluyang mabatukan. 

Matapos ang ilang segundo mararamdaman ang yanig ng sahig mula sa mga yapak ng panganay. Pahingal itong umupo sa sofa at humarap sa ina. 

“Ma! andami na daw umorder kela Mang Arnel! Kelangan ko ng pumunta don para umorder! Baka mamaya maubusan pa tayo ng puto bumbong.” sabi ni Doyoung sa ina habang binibigyan ito ng nagmamakaawang tingin. 

Paborito kasi ni Doyoung ang puto bumbong. Mula sa amoy nito habang bagong luto hanggang sa lasa ng malagkit na bigas na pinatungan ng kung ano anong sangkap, paboritong paborito ito ni Doyoung. 

Mula pa pagkabata, nakasanayan na nyang kumain nito tuwing buwan ng Disyembre. Naaalala nya kasi ang amang OFW kapag kumakain nito.

“Ano ba yan kuya! iniisip mo palang naglalaway kana! Kaya wala kang jowa eh! Yaaak!” pabirong nandidiri na sabi ni Donghyuck sa kuya. 

“Baka gusto mong sabihin ko kay Minhyung yang sikreto mo! Ano ulet yon? Ang bango nya? Ang lambot ng kamay nya? Ang gwapo nya pag tumutugtog ng gitara?” nakangising sagot ng kuya sa kapatid. 

Nabasa kasi nito ang diary ng bunso kung saan nakalagay ang lahat ng iniisip nito tungkol sa kapitbahay nilang si Minhyung. 

“Wag! Alam mo namang nagjojoke lang ako kuya eh! Kaya ka walang jowa kasi masyado kang gwapo at matalino para sa kanila!” kinakabahang sabi ni Donghyuck. 

“Kayong dalawa talaga! Tama na yan Dongyoung namumula na yang kapatid mo oh! Basta talaga pag usapang Minhyung nakoooo! Imbitahin kaya natin silang pamilya dito bukas?” nakangiting pang-aasar ng ina. 

Mas lalo namang namula at tuluyan nang nanahimik ang bunso. 

“Anyway! Ma! tinext ako ni Yong. Andami daw umoorder! Punta nako don pleaseeeeee?” lingon ulit ni Dongyoung sa ina. 

“May pera don sa mesa, kumuha ka nalang para makabili kana.” tugon ni Mama Kim na bumalik na sa panonood ng TV. 

Dali dali namang pumunta si Doyoung sa dining para kunin ang pera sabay alis papuntang gate ng subdivision. Doon nakapwesto ang maliit na stall nila Mang Arnel. 

“Good evening po! Mang Arnel tatlong order nga po ng puto bumbong.” masayang bati ni Doyoung sa nagtitinda. 

“Oh! Doyoung! Kanina pa kita hinihintay! Akala ko di kana bibili eh! Grabe tumangkad ka nanaman lalo, saka mas lalong gumwapo hehe” nakangiting sabi ni Mang Arnel. 

“Di ko po namalayan yung oras eh! Nagcecellphone po kasi ako sa kwarto.” nahihiyang sagot ni Doyoung sa matanda. 

“Di bale! Ikaw na ang sunod! Kaso... kaya mo bang maghintay?” tanong ng matanda sa binata habang kinakamot ang ulo. 

“Syempre naman po! Basta para sa puto bumbong! Ilang order pa po ba?” masiglang sagot ng binata. 

“Ah eh benteng order pa...” 

“PO?!?! BENTE?!?!” napasigaw sa gulat si Doyoung. 

“Oo eh, may binata kasing umorder ng madami bago ka dumating.” sabi ng matanda habang kinakamot parin ang ulo. 

“Hays. Okay lang Manong! Maghihintay parin po ako!” determinadong sagot ni Doyoung sabay alis. 

Nang makauwi, kinwento muna ni Doyoung kela Mama Kim at Donghyuck ang nangyari at umakyat na sa kwarto para magpampalipas oras. 

Matapos ang dalawampung minuto kakanood ng kung ano anong video ng paborito nyang kpop group na NTC. Nagsimula ng mainip si Doyoung. 

‘Sino ba kasi umoder ng ganon kadami?! Ngayon lang ba kakain yon ng puto bumbong? Buti pako araw araw.’ inis na sabi ni Doyoung sa utak. 

Lumipas ang sampung minuto na nakahiga at nakatulala lang si Doyoung nang tuluyan na syang mainip kakahintay. 

Naisipang nyang bumalik kela Mang Arnel para tanungin kung ilan pa ang kelangang lutuin. 

“Manong ilang order pa ho?” tanong nya sa matanda. 

“Nako Doyoung, walo pa eh. Kung gusto mo maupo ka muna dyan at dito ka nalang maghintay. Pramis mabilis nalang ito!” 

Wala ng nagawa si Doyoung kung hindi sumunod. Tinatamad na kasi syang magpabalikbalik pa. 

Habang naghihintay tumingin sa langit si Doyoung at nakakita ng shooting star. Agad syang nagwish para sa safety ng kanyang ama sa Korea at ng isa pang bagay. 

Nakakahiya mang aminin, pero napaisip sya sa sinabi ng kapatid kanina. 

‘I wish... na safe at masaya po lagi si Papa kahit na hindi nya kami kasama ngayong pasko. Sana po masaya parin syang magcecelebrate. At saka I wish na magkajo-‘

“Manong! Luto na po ba lahat?” 

Naputol ang pagwiwish ni Doyoung dahil sa lakas ng pagsasalita ng dumating. Inis na nilingon ni Doyoung kung sino ito at napanganga sya ng mamukaan ang bagong dating. 

Jung Jaehyun. 

Gwapo. Matangkad. Mabango. Matalino. Sporty. Mabait. Dating classmate. Kapitbahay. Childhood bestfriend. At higit sa lahat ang first love ni Doyoung. 

Gulat at hindi mapakali si Doyoung. 6 years, mula na nyang nasilayan ang dating kaibigan.

Naalala nya kung gano sya nalungkot at umiyak ng malaman ang biglang pag alis ng kaibigan noong Grade 8 sila. Kung gano sya nagalala sa hindi pagpasok nito ng isang linggo. Kung gaano sya nagalit matapos nitong umalis ng walang paalam. 

“Oo iho luto na ang lahat! Doyoung ikaw na ang sunod!

Bumalik sa kasalukuyan si Doyoung ng kausapin ng matanda. Dahil dito, napalingon si Jaehyun sa kanya. 

Halata sa mukha nito ang pagkagulat ng makita sya. Tinignan nitong maigi ang mukha ni Doyoung mula sa noo, mata, ilong, at mga labi. 

“Doie?” gulat na tanong ni Jaehyun. 

“Hi Jae. Long time no see.” mahinang sambit ni Doyoung kasama ang maliit ngunit malungkot na ngiti. 

“Oh my gosh Doyoung! Ang laki ng pinagbago mo!” di parin makapaniwalang sabi ni Jaehyun. 

“Well, antagal na nating di nagkita eh. 6 years? 6 years simula nung umalis ka ng walang paalam.” 

Agad na tumahimik ang kapaligiran ng lumabas ang mga salitang yon sa labi ni Doyoung. Nagbago rin ang lagay ng temperatura. Mas lalong lumamig. 

“Look Doie. Let me explain please? Promise ginusto kong magpaalam ng maayos. Ginusto kong yakapin ka ng mahigpit bago umalis. Ginusto kong sabihin yung tunay kong nararamdaman noon para sayo.” malungkot na makaawa ni Jaehyun sa dating kaibigan. 

Natahimik si Doyoung at pinagiisipang mabuti kung ano ang gagawin. 

Pero isang tingin sa nagmamakaawang mga mata ni Jaehyun. Isang tingin sa mga kamay nitong nakasara sa kaba. Isang tingin sa mga labi nitong dating pinangarap nyang halikan. Isang tingin sa lalaking dati ay matalik nyang kaibigan. Isang tingin sa binatang dati nyang minahal. 

“Sige. I’ll let you explain.”

Pagkasabi nito sabay silang nagpakawala ng isang malalim na buntong hining. Dahil dito sabay rin silang natawa. 

Halata sa mga mata ni Jaehyun ang saya sa naging sagot ni Doyoung. 

“Doyoung, I missed you.” malungkot na sambit ni Jaehyun at hindi napigilang yakapin ng mahigpit si Doyoung. 

“Doyoung! Eto na yung order mo. Mukhang kelangan nyo na atang ihatid yung mga order nyo sa mga bahay nyo. Feeling ko isang mahabang gabi ang naghihinatay para sa inyo.” singit ni Mang Arnel matapos ang ilang minutong yakapan ng dalawang binata. 

Pagtapos pasalamatan ang matanda, pareho silang tahimik na naglakad sa mga bahay nila na magkatabi lamang. 

Nang makarating sa tapat ng bahay ni Doyoung. 

“Doie hihintayin kita sa swings sa may park. Yung dati nating tambayan nung mga bata pa tayo? Naaalala mo pa ba yun?” hopeful na sabi ni Jaehyun. 

“Oo naman. Never ko yun makakalimutan. Never kitang kakalimutan.” maliit na ngiti ang muling pinakawalan ni Doyoung at pumasok na sa tahanan para ihatid ang pagkaing dala. 

“Ma. Pwede pa ba kong lumabas? Dyan lang sa may park. Nakita ko kasi si Jae-“ 

“Si Jaehyun.” tapos ni Donghyuck sa paalam ni Doyoung. 

“Pano mo nalaman?” nagtatakang tanong ni Doyoung sa kapatid. 

“Nakita ko kayong magkayakap sa tapat nila Mang Arnel. Antagal mo kasi kuya eh kaya pupuntahan sana kita kaso...” nangaasar na sagot ni Donghyuck. 

“Sige na anak. Baka naghihintay na yon don. Basta wag masyado magpapagabi ah.” sabi ng ina. 

Halata sa dalawa na masaya ito sa pagbabalik ni Jaehyun. Alam kasi nila kung gaano kaclose ang magkaibigan noon. 

Pagkarating sa park. Nakita ni Doyoung si Jaehyun na nakaupo sa isa sa mga swings. 

“Jae.” bati ni Doyoung pagkadating sa harap ni Jaehyun. 

Ilang mga minuto ang lumipas, ngunit tahimik lang silang nakatingin sa isa’t isa. Hinahayaang suriin ang mga pagbabago sa mga nakaraang na taon. 

“Nga pala... bago ang lahat may tanong muna ako.” panimula ni Doyoung. 

“Ano yun?” mabilis naman na sabi ni Jaehyun na handang sagutin lahat ng gustong tanungin ni Doyoung. 

“Bat andami mong biniling puto bumbong?” natatawang sabi ni Doyoung. 

“Ahhh! buong pamilya kasi kaming umuwi kasama sila lolo’t lola saka sila tito Siwon, kaya ayun! andaming pinabili sakin. Namiss raw kasi nila yung Pilipinas and what better way than to eat puto bumbong diba? tutal magpapasko naman na.” nangiting sagot ni Jaehyun. 

“Buti nalang pinaalala mo! Eto oh, naalala ko paborito mo yan noon, nung bata pa tayo kinukulit mo nga kong samahan kang bumili nyan eh. Saka naisip ko di ka pa kumakain nito kasi inaya kitang mag-usap. Kaya Doie... puto bumbong oh?” inabot ni Jaehyun ang isang styro sa tabi nito na hindi namalayan ni Doyoung kanina at inalok ito sa binata kasama ang isang tinidor. 

Tinanggap naman ito ni Doyoung kasama ang isang napakatamis na ngiti. 

Sa ilalim ng buwan at mga bituin, dito nagsimula ang isang napakahabang gabi ng kwentuhan para sa dalawang dating magkaibigan.

**Author's Note:**

> After MONTHS finally uploaded a fic! Very very sorry to those who looked forward to Isa. Dalawa. Tatlo :(( can’t really promise anything for that fic but I will TRY to continue it! also vvv sorry for this mess idk what I’m doing tbh HAHAHA like its 2:30 AM ghorl bat ko ginawa toh????? siguro kasi kumakain ako ng puto bumbong kanina??? 
> 
> n e way! ty for the nice comments on my other fics! again, can’t promise anything cuz yo gurl is a procrastinating bish but we’ll see!
> 
> if anyone reads this ( which I seriously doubt ) I wanna wish y’all a merry merry christmas and a happy happy new year! may we all be blessed by jaedo content for 2020 ( PLEASE *cross fingers* ) jokes aside happy holidays! don’t forget to leave comments pls! reallyyyy appreciate those hihi <3 
> 
> -N


End file.
